


The Silver Leaves

by crumbs_locket



Series: Snufmin Week 2019 [7]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: 0 feet apart cause they are gay, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And in love, M/M, Snufmin Week 2019, That is all, prompt: alternate universe, tbh i just want them to be romantic, two bros hanging out while their kingdoms are asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbs_locket/pseuds/crumbs_locket
Summary: “Anyway,” Snufkin changed the topic, “It may be late, but it shouldn’t be too hard to find the place I want to show you.”“Oh?” Moomin found his cloak and shook it to get rid of any dirt that could have been there, putting it on, “And where would that be?”“It’s a secret.” Snufkin put his own hood up and helped Moomin put his own on, “And I know how much you enjoy secrets.”“You know me all too well, Snufkin,” Moomin replied, opening the window one more time and turning the candle off himself.“Indeed I do.” Snufkin nodded and stepped on the small part of the castle’s large roof that was right outside the window. He held onto the wall outside and offered his paw to Moomin, “Shall we go then?”“Let’s.”





	The Silver Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> here we are...the last day. i honestly can't believe i've done it like an absolute mad lad. once i finish this fic i'm uhh probably not gonna post for a bit cause in 2-3 days school is starting and school is *screams* so there we go
> 
> if the one who's hosting the week is reading this, as i believe that they've read my past entries, thank you so much for making this week! i've been thinking about how school is starting a few days after this week has ended and the crushing feeling of going back especially because of all the stress it has given me has been slightly erased by this one week event. so, thank you for giving me something to help with my stress, it's been an honor to be part of this thing.
> 
> and thank you as well to everyone who's read one or some or all of these!! i hope you've had fun watching me desperately post daily word vomit as early as possible (and still ending up late sdkljlkjs)
> 
> now that i've said that, here we are!

Just as Moomin is about to fall asleep, the sound of someone tapping his window in a familiar pattern immediately wakes him up completely.

Eager as he is, he carefully steps out of his bed, careful not to make a noise and alarm the entire castle, and makes his way to the noise.

There, hidden by a cloak with the hood of it on his head, was Snufkin, smiling at him as he continued to tap out his message.

_ GOOD EVENING MOOMINTROLL  _ He finished tapping, waving with his other paw.

_ GOOD MORNING ACTUALLY  _ Moomin tapped back, waving back at him before unlatching the latch that kept the window locked. 

The cool breeze of the night entered Moomin’s room as Snufkin carefully opened the now unlocked window and, holding Moomin’s paw, gently put his foot on the ground.

“I didn’t realize it was so late already.” He said, taking the hood off and combing his fingers through his hair, “My apologies for being much later than usual.”

“You do know you don’t have to climb from your own room to my own, right?” Moomin closed the window before the wind could let the candle put itself out, “Mamma and pappa wouldn’t get angry if you wanted to go out so late at night and I doubt your own parents would be upset about it.”

“That is true,” Snufkin said, sitting down on a chair and crossing his legs, “But then they would insist there be some guards to follow us and I know that neither of us can see the fun in that.”

“Touche.” Moomin walked over to his closet to look for his own cloak, “Ever since Little My found her way out of the castle without so much as a word and came back being chased by some of the horses from the town, they’ve been a lot more insistent on the guards keeping an eye on us.”

“I do have to say that that was very impressive of her, though.” He chuckled, “That mymble has always found a way to do whatever she wants and I’ve yet to see anyone stop her in any of the clever little plans she’s made.”

“The day that happens is the day I stop loving you.” Moomin joked, leaving Snufkin to blush bright red and try to hide it with a cough.

“Anyway,” Snufkin changed the topic, “It may be late, but it shouldn’t be too hard to find the place I want to show you.”

“Oh?” Moomin found his cloak and shook it to get rid of any dirt that could have been there, putting it on, “And where would that be?”

“It’s a secret.” Snufkin put his own hood up and helped Moomin put his own on, “And I know how much you enjoy secrets.”

“You know me all too well, Snufkin,” Moomin replied, opening the window one more time and turning the candle off himself.

“Indeed I do.” Snufkin nodded and stepped on the small part of the castle’s large roof that was right outside the window. He held onto the wall outside and offered his paw to Moomin, “Shall we go then?”

“Let’s.” Moomin took his paw and Snufkin lifted him up. The height they were in made Moomin dizzy, but he trusted Snufkin enough to know that the mumrik would make sure he doesn’t get hurt.

“I had to find a new route today. The guards fancied their wine far too much today and they’ve chosen to stay near our usual exit.” Snufkin said and Moomin gave a thumbs up.

The new route wasn’t confusing, fortunately, it was just the two of them using the bricks to climb down the castle and having to stop moving and wait for someone to pass by the halls when they had to go past a window ledge and occasionally having to go sideways to get closer to the new destination. They were nearly caught a few times, and Moomin nearly let go until Snufkin helped him, but they eventually found the exit they were looking for and, after waiting for the guards there to pass, they made a run for it.

The exit itself was just the back of the castle functioning as the way to the garden where all they had to do was climb up the tall hedges near the edge of it so they could finally get out. No one dared to do it from the other side after the rumor of a ghost living nearby, so it was perfect for the two of them. (The usual exit meanwhile required a lot more stealth and was a little challenging to use, which was why Snufkin loved using it the most)

Eventually, they escaped the castle and Snufkin held Moomin’s paw tightly as they walked into the forest that could be coincidentally found behind the castle.

The forest was the place the two princes could go together when their lives as royalty became all too stressful. They were well loved and they treated anyone who came in with utmost care, but not everyone else outside could see that and with how many creatures that stumbled in made the kingdom their home, their lives were usually full of so much work to ensure peace. Even the most hardworking need a moment to breathe, and the forest was their moment.

It was also very fortunate that their kingdoms lived so close to each other or else Moomin would insist Snufkin not do this every night no matter how sweet his sentiment was. If he was tired after the day, then an adventure in the night wouldn’t do him any good.

“Are we almost there?” Moomin asked once he could see that they were at a deeper part of the forest, the moonlight barely pushing its way past the thick leaves of the trees.

“Almost.” Snufkin confirmed, “The tree roots here are much thicker, so watch your step.”

“We haven’t gone to this part of the forest in a while,” Moomin said, hearing the owls and the crickets that hid where they could much clearer now.

“No, we haven’t.” Snufkin agreed, “We stay by the river much closer to the front of the castle nowadays.”

“You make it sound like we’re both so old.”

“But we are. I can see your wrinkles already.”

“I don’t have that many wrinkles, and we aren’t old!

“Maybe not you, but I am.”

“We’re the same age, silly!”

“So you are old?”

“Snufkiiiin!”

Snufkin chuckled, stopping just to give Moomin a kiss on his snout, “Don’t be so angry, dove. Even when we do grow old, you’ll still look as lovely as you are now.”

Moomin was glad it was too dark for anyone to see his red face.

Snufkin took a few steps forward, pushing away some branches, “Here we are!”

Moomin followed him, pushing away branches as well and then gasping.

It was a clearing where a small hill, a tall tree right at its highest point standing proudly, its  _ silver  _ leaves glittering with the moonlight. There was a small pond right beside it where flowers of every color grew around it, its stems leaning as if they were about to take a sip from the pond itself. The sky there seemed to enjoy the spot, too, because the stars looked like they had gathered together there just to see it.

“Mother used to tell me a story about a tree with silver leaves made by a witch after her lover passed.” Snufkin said, “Her lover loved nature as much as she loved the witch. Mother said that the witch made it so that whoever passed it would be reminded of their own loved ones, so I saw it fit to bring you here. You are, after all, my most loved one.”

Moomin would cry if he could.

“Oh, Snufkin, that’s so very kind of you.” He engulfed his boyfriend in a hug, kissing his face, “You’re my most loved one, too.”

“That’s not all.” Snufkin said, “Follow me.”

With that, Snufkin walked to the tree and began to climb it. Moomin didn’t know whether it was good to do it or not because the tree held such sacred love between two lovers, but he trusted that Snufkin knew what he was doing, and said nothing while he followed him.

“Mother also told me that the witch made it here,” Snufkin made it to the top where there was a branch he could sit on and helped Moomin reach it, “So her love could see the most beautiful view.”

And the witch did her job perfectly as Moomin could see everything. Rivers, waterfalls, flowers, birds,  _ everything.  _ He could see mountains so far away that they looked like dots in his vision and the sky looked like it blended blues and purples and pinks together so the stars could shine even brighter. If he listened closely, he could hear the sounds of the animals, too.

Moomin took a deep breath, “This is so...amazing! Fantastic! Snufkin, oh, it’s all so wonderful!”

“It really is.” Snufkin held Moomin’s paw and kissed it, “And you’re just as wonderful.”

Moomin felt a tear fall from his cheek now that he could see Snufkin’s face so full of love for him. He held both of Snufkin’s paws and pulled him closer, leaning his head on his shoulder, “I love you, Snufkin. So much.”

Snufkin let go of Moomin so he could hug him, nuzzling his head so he could bring it closer to his own lover, “I love you, too. More than I can say.”

And then they spent the night with hushed whispers, not letting go of each other, and in that moment, they couldn’t be any more in love with each other than they were now.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they got no sleep and was literally passed out all day and no one knew why
> 
> now that all is said and done, don't forget to check out moomin-weeks on tumblr!!! there are plans for possible upcoming weeks which i hope i can write at least one fic each for and i'm hella excited to see what there will be in the future!!
> 
> (and if i can shamefully plug my own tumblr, follow snuffedkinz on tungle dot hell. i have a bit of art and a ton of shitposts and i post when a fic is made/updates)
> 
> aight that's it for now! see ya'll!!


End file.
